Arnie Gregory
Arnie Gregory (アーニー·グレゴリー, Ānī Guregorī) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a former featherweight professional boxer from Australia and the former OPBF featherweight champion before losing to Miyata Ichirō. History Part II Bloody Cross Arc When Gregory went to the Kawahara Boxing Gym for a public spar before his OPBF featherweight title defence, he displayed his abilities as he defeated his sparring opponents in fifteen minutes. During the weigh-in, Mr. Sakaguchi told Gregory about Miyata's counters, which Gregory claimed would result in the end of the match with the Bloody Cross if Miyata were to use one. The next day, Gregory arrived to the Kōrakuen Hall for his title defence match against Miyata. When the match began, Gregory attacked Miyata immediately, getting Miyata to the ropes until Miyata countered him and disappeared from in front of him and going behind him. Gregory responded by putting up a more guarded Orthodox Stance. After Gregory landed more hits on Miyata, the two began a hitting match, with Gregory getting countered and pushed back. Miyata then entered the completely offensive Detroit Style, quickly knocking down Gregory with a Cross Counter when he attempted to hit Miyata with a left. When Gregory got back up, the round immediately ended. Gregory was upset that Miyata was faster than he thought when he "threw the bait", causing him to not see the Cross Counter coming. However, Gregory predicted that Miyata would come for the bait again, being able to use the Bloody Cross when Miyata uses his Cross Counter. In round two, when Miyata used a Cross Counter, Gregory used his Bloody Cross, causing Miyata to fall. Miyata got back up and used the Cross Counter again, with Gregory using his Bloody Cross a second time, then knocking the stunned Miyata down with combinations. Gregory and Miyata then commenced a hitting match when the latter got up. The hitting match ended when Miyata fell down a third time. While a third down would have caused an end to the match, a slip was declared instead. The second round then ended as Miyata got up. At the corner, Gregory grew tired of hearing Mr. Sakaguchi's disrespect towards Miyata, threatening to end Mr. Sakaguchi's receiving of pay checks if he did not stop, as he deemed Miyata as a courageous boxer and his greatest challenger. In the third round, Gregory and Miyata had a hitting match in the middle of the ring. When Gregory was pushed to the ropes, Miyata attempted a Cross Counter before realising that Gregory was aiming for him to use it. Gregory hit Miyata with a right body blow that caused him to freeze, letting Gregory hit him with multiple combinations. Gregory was then surprised to see Miyata fighting back with weak punches. Gregory threw a left straight, which Miyata was about to counter before the round ended. At the corner, Gregory dismissed Mr. Sakaguchi for thinking of boxing as mere business and not thinking of a boxer's feelings, thanking him for bringing a wonderful opponent to him, wishing to defeat him and go to the world stage by his own strength. In the fourth round, Gregory answered Miyata as he signalled the champion to come to him. They had a hitting match, which Miyata managed to land a counter in the middle of the brawl, however it did barely any damage to the champion as Miyata's fists were weakened. Gregory landed a liver blow and a right followup punch on Miyata after bringing him to the ropes. After Miyata's guard broke, Miyata prepared to throw his last counter, which Gregory prepared his Bloody Cross for. However, when Gregory moved Miyata's arm, the angle went back to normal due to the counter being pushed by Miyata's weight of his whole body. Miyata continued the throw and Gregory was hit with the Jolt Counter, sending him down. Gregory stood up, however, he fell back down and the referee signalled the end to the match, with Gregory losing, losing his OPBF featherweight title as well. At his room in the hall, Gregory was approached by Miyata. Gregory then asked how he stayed standing after taking his punches, which Miyata simply answered that it was spirit. Surprised with his answer, Gregory warned that Mr. Sakaguchi, who no longer is his manager, would be going after Miyata because of what happened. Gregory then left for his homeland after tossing his outback hat onto Miyata's head, giving him his hat, and telling him good bye. Match History Successions Appearance He has long blond hair, and seen wearing an Outback Hat with Crocodile teeth in it, to match his nickname. Personality Outside of the ring, Gregory appears to be a decent man. He is kind towards the Japanese and respects their fighting ideal of "warrior spirit", which he witnesses during his match against Miyata. He is also a bit showy; during his match against Miyata, he entered the ring by jumping over the ropes and throwing his cowboy hat to the cheering crowd. Boxing Abilities During the spar prior to the match, Fujii Minoru mentions that Arnie is a type that over powers others with brute strength. The destructive power of his left and right hooks are significant. Fuji thinks his destructive power is comparable to Ippo's. Miyata Senior mentions that Arnie's swing might be faster than Jimmy Sisphar.. Techniques *Bloody Cross *Liver Blow *Hook Gallery Manga Scenes= Arnie Sparring 01.png|Arnie Sparring Arnie Sparring 02.png Miyata and Arnie at Weigh in.png|Miyata and Arnie at the weigh in Arnie's Ring Entrance.png|Arnie's Ring Entrance Arnie meeting Miyata after the match.png|Arnie meeting Miyata after the match Arnie giving Miyata his hat.png|Arnie giving Miyata his hat |-| VS Miyata Ichirō= Miyata vs Arnie - 01.png Miyata vs Arnie - 02.png|Miyata moving too fast Miyata vs Arnie - 03.png|Miyata dodging Arnies punches Miyata vs Arnie - 04.png Miyata vs Arnie - 05.png|Miyata's Cross Counter Miyata vs Arnie - 06.png|Arnie trying to get up Miyata vs Arnie - 07.png|Miyata's Cross Miyata vs Arnie - 08.png|Bloody Cross Miyata vs Arnie - 09.png|Bloody Cross Miyata vs Arnie - 10.png|Miyata hit Miyata vs Arnie - 11.png Miyata vs Arnie - 12.png Miyata vs Arnie - 13.png Miyata vs Arnie - 14.png Miyata vs Arnie - 15.png Miyata vs Arnie - Final.png|Arnie KO Miyata vs Arnie - Victory Pose.png|Miyata Celebrating |-| Anime Scenes= Bloody Cross.png Bloody Cross Before Countered.png arnie-boxing.jpg|Arnie Gregory fighting against Ichiro Miyata boxer-arnie-crocodile-grego.jpg|Arnie Gregory throwing his cowboy hat in passion 01.jpg|Arnie Gregory blocking a punch Hook.jpg|Gregory's Hook Punch|link=Hook arnie-determined.jpg|Arnie's Determination blody_10.jpg|Arnie Gregory in a Formal Suit Trivia *When Kimura Tatsuya was preparing for his match with Mashiba Ryō, (in Round 321) he went to Miyata Ichirō for help. Miyata mentioned how Gregory was a type that resembles Kimura, however, Gregory resembled Makunouchi Ippo more. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Australia Category:Featherweights Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Retired Boxers Category:Champions Category:OPBF Champions Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion